Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/D
D011B0Y *Tunnel *Reverse Solipsism *Vengeful Child *No-Fi *Itchy DaedricRavenous *Kale the Killer *Kale is Back DahDoctow *The Computer Curse *A Change of Scenery Daken26 *Wild Imagination... Dalimargirl Hell-oh! I'm Dalimargirl, i lurk on this site alot and will sponateously dissappear from mounthes on end! *Rodney the Cat Daltsch Hello, Deehizzle, and welcome to my submissions list! Really, if you see some gramatical or spelling error, then fix it for God's sakes. Hell, if you see something you really don't like, feel free to edit it after you let me know. 99% of the time I'll say yes. =) *Behold Thy Daughter *Diary in a Mine, A *Euler's Identity *Of Reality and Realizations Daman4300 *The Weeping Statue *The Blue Marble DamnEvil1 *A Night of Hell *Bible Adventures Dances With Limes Short Term Relationship DanMacintosh *Flame Body DarkNyteG * Skrim DarkTheRaven *Jokes on You *Wind Chimes Darkus Relling Don't hate me. Hate my imagination. *Minecraft: The Witch's House Darkuz *Mishugi *Ocarina Of Time (Dark) DashingErwyne17 *The Frightening Dream Dayofnight If you find any grammar/ spelling mistakes (that are not done on purpose), feel free to tell me *Threedrowned DayZRegulator *Assassin's Creed 3 Underground DayQuil *Gluttony Dbro *Hithere.wmv Deadbeforedeath *Ordalia's Poem Circus #4 DeadlyElixir *Diaries are Overrated DeciusR Hello, there. Well, it looks like there is a precedent for leaving this little opening. Hi, I enjoy writing, and I am learning my way around the place. Thanks for reading if you do so. If you want to say anything to me, just send a message. *Eyes Cannot Open Deehizzle Hey, I'm open to all opinions and suggestions, so let me know if you have any ideas for or about my work! Also, if you see any errors, please let me know. And thanks, Daltsch! :D *So Much for My Complexion! Deeton *WHO WAS PHONE? (remade) Defector Z *Steve's Plan Delitseon Feel free to correct me if you find a mistake. *Lion Of Nowhere Delta Hedgehog I can't fix the mistake in the title, please do so. *Sonic 3: The Unkown Transformation Demonic_Pudding I just write and read random pastas. The many deaths of me DenaliCain *The Walk *The Black Quill Dergan2 Since I’m fairly new to whole CreepyPasta writing you can expect cliches. If you can please help me improve, thank you, oh and please forgive me for bad grammar and spelling. English is not my native language. *Demonic_Frame_Jehuty Derospixon If you find some grammatical and spelling errors, please feel free to let me know, Thanks. *His Own Collection... Desparatum Hello all! New to creepypastas, but have been writing for years and years now. Let me know if I have any grammatical issues or accidental typos please. *New Game Minus Destruktshun *The Empty Mall DevEngl Hi, My name is Devin England, and I'm fairly new to writing Creepypastas, but I have been lurking on the site for about a year and a half now, (without an account.) The story that is here right now is my first attempt at writing one, and I am fairly proud of it, even for being a semi-decent pasta. I am going to continue trying to write more and better ones than this. If you see any grammar errors, or things that don't make sense, leave it on my Talk page (either for the story, or my actual one) And I will try to fix it when I am next on. * But I came to you Devincooper64 I was banned for six months, dont complain for your silly one week ban :p *E-Mails Dialga5 Hi, I'm dialga5, I may be new to creepypastas, but I am trying to make the kinds of creepypastas that send shivers down the spine without too many cliches such as "OMG, BLOOD EVERYWHERE" or "Flea markets" but if you give me a suggestion for a nintendo game I can most likely do it, if you have a problem with my creepypastas or see a grammatical error please tell me and it shall be fixed. * Fire Emblem: The Demonic Stones First creepypasta and a long one too. :) Dinatimus Hey, guys. I know that I'm not that good at Creepypastas. However, my detailed descriptions of mutilated bodies comes from watching "1,000 Ways To Die" and "Superjail!" so that's the one good thing about my Creepypastas. Please feel free to read them and critique them. Thanks. *The Secret Show Lost Series Finale *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Creepypasta) DireSloth Feel free to edit at will, and leave a comment! *Hiding in Plain Sight Doctorpatchwork *Doctor Ludlow DoctorEdward Hia toots! :D *The Copy *Dreamworld *Holder of The Entity, The *The Mannequins That Danced *Octie in the Land of Fun *Sims, The Doctorghoti *Red Butterflies Dogmeat the Stray *Fable II - The Puzzle DollParts *Molly's Gaze Dominic C *A Slow Drift Into Insanity *A Slow Drift Into Insanity Part 2 DoNotBlink *The Purse *Déjà Vu *Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary... *The Box in the Back Room *Amore Eterno *Caved In Doomster888000 *Facepasta DovahQueen23 *Underneath *Are You Still There? *Janet DownbeatAura *The Colors... DragonMasterLance *Sonic the Hedgehog: No Mercy Dr. Malpractice *The Crooked Box *Faded Memories *The Valley of the Shadow of Death *Behind the Line of Trees *Orwin *Faces in the Storm *Onriyo *Something Very Old *A Colder Place Drakatha *Thirteen Plains Drakthuran *Missing: Timothy J. Wilkinson DrayDams *TV Dream Feaster *A Scratch at the Door Dream Hacked Poems: *A Faceless Girl *A Lively Trap *False reality - Dream of Paranoia *Glimpse of Hope *Like a Broken Revolution *Mindless *My Birth/Your Downfall *The Anatomy of a Sorrowed Mind *The Distant Shadows. *Your Reflection Stories: *Pokemon - An Adventurer's Dream *Tastes Like Pure Innocence *The Meaning of Meaning Itself Dredonius *She was Beautiful Dronian *Happy Appy *BINARY.EXE *Bootleg Thief and the Cobbler Video *Sword of Syria *Minecraft Cave *The Scariest Sound in the World *Fright House Screamers *Theend.bat *The Insane Man *Forenzik DrPots *The Girl in the Blue Dress DrZoidburg *Operation Phoenix Dubiousdugong I like to write pastas on my free time. Corrections of spelling/grammar errors is ok. DO NOT EDIT AN ENITRE SENTENCE OR MORE UNLESS I APPROVE. My pastas are occasionally cliché. But just take them for what they are, my creations of which the quality fluctuates with my level of creativity. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Enjoy! *All the Same *Blood Whistle (Super Mario Bros. 3) *Children of the Forest *Faintest Light *Gündschau Effect *Hell's Gallery *The Little Red Bow *Mario Kart 64: Driven *A Mortician's Ballad *Pigman *Pooh Bear Man *Saint Judas *The Stepmother *Silent Hill 2: Music Box *Sleeping on Trains *Splitters * The Stanford Experiments * Wolf's Cry Dufont *Leave Dufresne14 Hello, I just like to write pasta's just cause it's fun. Please Help as I am new to this but don't mess up my whole story. Hope you enjoy! (or pee your pants cause it's scary :P) *SAM Dugarte Please do not edit my pastas without talking to me first. But I do appreciate constructive criticism in the form of messages to me. *Circle of Life *Little Prison *Religion of the 21st Century *Life Is Short *Jealousy *Jötunn *Breathe In *Boy with no Birthday, The DumbKat *Hands of a Living God DWXVI *I'm Not Alone *The Mother *The Eyes Dyinglawliet *A Stranger's Picnic Dywindel *Uru: My Story Category:Meta